Confessions Of An Ice Prince
by CheesyromanceheaD
Summary: Actions speak more than words ever could. It's a common saying and true to the core. Still, sometimes, what a person needs the most is to hear the right words...


**A/N: **

Hey there!

So, I started this new story recently, "Of Fake Smiles And Real Ones". It's about the two characters from "Shut Up Flower Boy Band" Lee Hyun Soo and Kim Ye Rim. I adore this couple. The thing is, my new story is still in the beginning phase and I really wanted to write something about them, where they interact more with each other.

Now, without further ado, I presesnt to you, CheesyromanceheaD's first One-Shot ever: "Confessions Of An Ice Prince"

**Warning: This story is rated M for language and smut!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Shut Up Flower Boy Band" or any of its characters, I am merely playing around with them, therefore only the plot of this story is mine! There is no money made of this story!**

_**Confessions Of An Ice Prince**_

**Author**

She hadn't left her small apartment in nearly a week, not since the day she had agreed to marry a man, who she didn't love or even knew for that matter.

It was maddening, really! She was sure she was on the brink of going insane.

She had been in love with Hyun Soo for three years and there was this unique, intimate relationship, they had been sharing for the past two years.

She wasn't stupid. She knew Hyun Soo had to have some kind of feelings towards her. She was the only woman he ever looked at and the way he looked at her could not be misunderstood.

But... Yes, there was a 'but'. There was always a 'but', when it came down to these two. Things were never simple or uncomplicated for Ye Rim and Hyun Soo...

Ye Rim's mind was full of question. She never once doubted Hyun Soo's feelings for her but, as she had told Woo Kyung and Soo Ah last night, he had never said it out aloud, not once.

Was it because he was afraid of commitment?

Was it because he was afraid of a committing relationship with her?

She didn't ask him though. Maybe it was because she knew him so well. He would never answer these questions, if asked. Hyun Soo just wasn't like that.

Actions speak more than words ever could. It was a common saying and true to the core.

Ye Rim could read Hyun Soo's every action and vice versa. The body-language of the other was something they had specialized in, throughout the years.

For Hyun Soo, Ye Rim was easy to understand, like an open book.

She talked, a lot. Her words were bold, indicating the opposite of her body, which made him see how afraid she was of rejection.

She would often joke about herself, presenting her flaws confidently, but never about others. She was too kind, too warm-hearted to do that.

She was contradiction, in all its glory.

Hyun Soo was too, if not more so. He would shout at her, yell at her, when he was frustrated. He would never apologize with words but the next thing she'd know, he'd kiss her lips, gently, softly.

Sometimes he'd tell her to go away, to get lost or to leave him alone and when she would stand up to leave, she'd find herself in his embrace.

At the times they fought, it was always her, who said sorry but it was always him, who would intertwine their fingers first.

When others were around, he'd touch her, one way or another, his leg touching hers, his hand on her thigh or her hand, his shoulder touching hers, consciously or unconsciously, she didn't know but she didn't mind either. She was comfortable, he was comfortable, they both were.

And despite all this, she wanted to hear it, even if it was just once.

She was aware of the fact that he didn't like to express himself with words, still, saying it just once wasn't asking for too much, was it?

Was she being unfair?

Was she being too selfish?

Click.

Ye Rim was shaken out of her thoughts, hearing the sound if her apartment door closing. She sat up on her living-room couch, which she had been lying on and looked at the clock on the wall, across from her: 1AM on a Friday night.

There was only one person, except for her, who knew the code to her apartment.

"Is it true?" Lee Hyun Soo stood before her, in her humble living-room, completely drenched and out of breath.

"Is what true?" she was too surprised to react in any other way.

"They said you were getting married." he choked out.

The boys had been gathered at Ji Hyuk's place tonight. Woo Kyung and Soo Ah had come about half past midnight. Hyun Soo had expected Ye Rim to come with them. She hadn't.

He had been able to hold out for ten minutes, if not less, before he had given in to his curiosity and asked the girls about Ye Rim's whereabouts.

He hadn't seen her in over two weeks, after all, without any contact, what-so-ever.

The two had regarded him at first, Soo Ah sympathetically and Woo Kyung angrily, mixed with pity.

That had been, when he had felt it. Something had had to be wrong, for them to look that way.

And then Soo Ah, her voice soft, had broken the horrible news.

The rest of the guys had stopped whatever they had been doing, having been caught off-guard by the sudden announcement.

Hyun Soo, he had gone into shock... For just the friction of a second though, then he had raced out of Ji Hyuk's door, putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket, in a frenzy, never stopping in his run, not until he had reached Ye Rim's apartment.

Now, Ye Rim was rendered speechless. She hadn't planned on seeing Hyun Soo for, at least, another four weeks, let alone, telling him about her decision to get married to some other man.

She stood up, hesitantly, avoiding his intense gaze with all her might: "I'll get you a towel. You could catch a cold."

She wanted to escape this situation, as long as she could. He wasn't having any of that though.

Hyun Soo squeezed his eyes shut, tugging at his hair, like a madman, growling, before grabbing Ye Rim's wrist, halting her in her tracks: "Just answer my damn question, would you?!"

Ye Rim swallowed, looking at anything but the man in front of her: "Yes."

He loosened his grip on her, only to tighten it again.

"Look at me." he whispered. She didn't do it.

"Look at me!" demanding this time and it worked. She finally locked her eyes with his.

"You can't!" he shook his head at her: "You can't get married. Not to another man. You can't."

She knew she would break his heart with her next words and it hurt her just as much, but she said them nonetheless: "But, I am going to."

He let go of her wrist, completely this time, cupping her face with both of his hands instead. His face drew closer to hers, their warm breaths mingling with each other. Slowly, oh so very slowly, he placed his lips on hers.

She was instantly responding to his ministrations. This was natural for them, like breathing, easy. Only seconds went by and she opened her mouth, inviting his tongue inside to meet her own. They didn't part for the next few minutes, standing in Ye Rim's living-room, lips locked with each other and when they did part, it was just because the desperation for air grew to be too much.

Hyun Soo didn't let go, leaning his forehead against hers, his breathing ragged, once again: "How can you marry another man, when you kiss me back like this?"

Ye Rim struggled to find the right answer.

"Stop doing this to me, please!" she pleaded quietly: "I'm getting married, soon."

"You're not getting married." he insisted: "Call me selfish, if you want, but I won't let you do it."

She gently pried his hands from her face, stepping away from him: "What could you probably do to stop me?"

His face was more serious than she had ever seen: "I will lock you up in here, for the rest of your life, if I have to, believe it or not."

She backed away from him, trying to put a distance between them, for naught. Whenever she took a step backwards, he took a step closer to her and this continued, until her back hit the closed door of her bedroom. He had her exactly where he wanted. Putting one arm on each side of her head, he caged her between his body and the door.

Her eyes were shut tightly, as if she was afraid of seeing him.

"Look at me." It was the third time within a few minutes that these words left his mouth, but it was the first time they sounded so gentle.

Ye Rim sighed, she could never say no to him, when he spoke like that.

Once she opened them, their eyes were locked, again.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you, on your cheek?" he asked calmly.

Of course she remembered. She had been hospitalized, when that had happened.

She nodded and he kissed her cheek, softly.

He pulled away slightly, just enough to look at her and his gaze slipped to her mouth.

"What about the first time I kissed you here," he let his thumb brush over her lips: "Do you remember?"

Had there ever been a girl, who had forgotten about her first kiss? No.

She let out a shaky breath: "Yes."

He joined their lips and they both relished in the feeling of such a tender kiss, which soon turned into a full-blown make out session. Even when they pulled away, his lips never left her skin. He kissed her cheeks, down her neck, back up to her ear, where he whispered: "Nobody knows you the way I do and nobody ever will. You love me! You, body and soul, are mine! There's no way I'm letting you get married to another man!"

His words finally hit her, like a ton of bricks.

Ye Rim was so confused.

Why was he suddenly talking so much?

And why were his words so powerful?

To be honest, she was past the point of caring for the answers. She had tried to resist him. She really had. What was she supposed to do? Push the man away she was in love with? She neither had the strength nor the will to do it.

As she wove her fingers through his hair, crashing her mouth to his, all coherent thoughts left her. The only thing she knew was that she wanted Lee Hyun Soo, more than anything at the moment.

Hyun Soo's thoughts weren't really different from hers. He pressed their bodies together, while his hands started roaming Ye Rim's body. His wet clothes increased the friction, as he pushed her harder against the door.

Never breaking the kiss, he let his hands wander down to the hem of her shirt, his palms barely skimming the bare skin underneath, before he pulled away, yanking the sweatshirt over her head.

He had always thought of her, as nothing short of beautiful.

The small scar near her collarbone, the mole on her neck, they were perfect, they were her.

He reached behind her, opening the door to her bedroom and urging her inside, while occupying their mouths with another kiss.

They managed to stumble onto her bed, Ye Rim, somehow, losing her pajama bottoms in the process.

Their kissing never ceased, as they lay there, him on top of her, trying not to crush her with his weight.

She didn't notice, when or where her bra went flying, nor did she really care but there was one thing she did care about.

"You're wearing too many clothes." she rasped out.

Hyun Soo smirked against her shoulder.

"Didn't you want me to stop, just a few minutes ago?" he mumbled between kisses, undoing his button-down shirt and tossing it on the floor, along the way.

He was teasing her, of course. There was no way he would be able stop anytime soon.

She didn't even bother to comment, watching, as he stripped down to his boxers.

His appearance had changed in the past three years. He was still lean and slim, but more muscular. His chest, his stomach, his back, they were full of scars. She had heard the stories, of how he and the boys had used to get in one fight after the other.

He was kissing her again, playing with her tongue and lips, making her oblivious to the fact that he had gotten rid of her last piece of garment, leaving her completely bare and vulnerable.

She gasped, as she felt his calloused fingers on her thighs. They moved towards her center, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind.

It had been so long, since the last time they had done this.

The knot in her belly tightened, when his fingers grazed her core and without any warning, he slipped one of them inside her.

He added another one and her breathing sped up, as he pumped them in and out of her, all the while caressing her skin with his lips.

Finally, the knot exploded, relieving her, blinding her for an instant.

She hadn't even started recovering from this sensation, when she felt him spread her legs and enter her to the hilt.

He didn't move, giving her time to adjust and during that he remembered the main reason for his late night visit again.

Damn him and his jealousy! Damn him and his possessiveness!

She was his, God damn it!

He would never let any other man touch her, like he did.

"You are not getting married to another man!" he growled, slowly starting to move inside her, at last.

Everything after that was nothing more than a blur of swears and moans and heavy breaths. His thrusts gained speed, power and rhythm, causing her to fall over the edge once more and him following behind shortly.

And then they lay there, Ye Rim in Hyun Soo's arms, because he just wouldn't let go of her, not that she actually wanted to…

The ongoing silence was peaceful. Hyun Soo didn't seem to like it though: "You're 22 years old, Ye Rim. You're still young. It doesn't make sense for you to get married at such a young age." he paused: "And if you really want to get married that badly then, at least marry the person that you love. Marry me."

The young woman lifted her head from his chest, raised eyebrows, looking at him: "Did you just propose to me?"

His tongue flicked out, licking his dry lips: "You can take it as whatever you want… Just don't get married to someone else."

She suppressed a smile: "How many more times are you going to say that."

He sighed, pretending to be annoyed: "I will say it again and again, until you throw out your stupid idea of getting married to another guy, out of that over-smart brain of yours."

Ye Rim rolled her eyes at him: "How come you're talking so much today? Aren't you supposed to be tongue-tied, or something like that?" she huffed: "And now that you're actually talking, you're saying so many things but not the one thing that's important."

She turned her head away from him. They were exactly where they had started.

He didn't have to think twice to know what she was talking about: "It's not, as if you don't know that I- that I- that I… love you…"he was stuttering: "Even if you didn't know, you should have realized it after I told you to marry me just now."

She remained silent, for a while. Had he really just said those words, so casually, as if they were easy to say?

If so, then why had she waited for so long, to hear them?

"It's the first time." she mumbled, hiding her face against his chest: "You've never said it before."

Hyun Soo closed his arms around her, burying his head in her hair: "Don't expect me to say it again, anytime soon."

"I won't get married to another man." Ye Rim whispered: "I promise."

He tried to suppress the smug grin, which was spreading across his face. It didn't work.

Maybe he would tell her that he loved her again next week. Maybe…

**End of Story**

**A/N: **Hey there!

This was my first One-Shot ever.

This scene may or may not be part of "Of Fake Smiles And Real Ones" later on in the story. I haven't really decided yet...

I hope you liked this story of mine.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes =)

Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews, they are highly appreciated!


End file.
